Made In Heaven
by clairefan81
Summary: Claire Redfield has been on the run from Umbrella for 6 years.Now that Umbrella is gone she can finally live.But when an old enemy comes from the past she soon relizes that no one is ever free from Umbrella
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Made In Heaven

This is my first story. I hope you like it and leave a review!

NOTE: I don't own Resident Evil COPYRIGHT CAPCOM Events and characters from Capcom's Resident Evil 0, 1, 2, 3, Code veronica, 4 are mentioned. COPYRIGHT CAPCOM  
If you like Claire and Wesker read Why me by Skye S. Kennedy.

Flashback notices will end in 3 dots

Chapter 1

PROLUGE

The American mid-western town Raccoon City has been completely decimated due to the T-Virus outbreak instigated by the international corporation Umbrella Inc. in October 2nd 1998.It appears it went further back as in July strange murders occurred in the Arklay Mountains, outskirts of Raccoon City. The town's special task forces The S.T.A.R.S Bravo team was sent in the middle of the night of July 23rd. The team split up and rookie officer Rebecca Chambers ran into wrongfully accused fugitive Billy Cohen. After spending the whole night looking for a way out they finally made it out alive. After fighting scary yet real zombie's and monsters they said goodbye. Billy and Rebecca went their separate ways. Rebecca went to catch up with Bravo teammates at the other Umbrella testing lab also known has Spencer Mansion.

After one day without communication from Bravo team, S.T.A.R.S Captain Albert Wesker sent in S.T.A.R.S Alpha team to search for missing Bravo team. When sent in they were attacked by wild zombie dogs. Losing a member the remaining S.T.A.R.S members Albert Wesker, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, and Barry Burton took refuge inside a mysterious mansion. They all split up Jill with Barry, Wesker alone and Chris teamed with Rebecca. After hours exploring the mansion Jill and Chris found out Umbrella was really in viral and biological weaponry and that Wesker was behind the whole thing. After a confrontation Wesker released Umbrellas newest biological weapon .The Tyrant, the perfect bioweapon.Unexpecticly the creature turned on Wesker killing him. Chris and Jill fought the Tyrant and Chris ended up killing it…Chris, Jill, Rebecca ,and Barry, escaped but Umbrella's creations were far from finished.

CHAPTER 2

April 8th 2005 present time

Claire was cold. She hated being in New York. She also hated that her bathroom water pipes were frozen. Chris said Jill, Rebecca, Barry I and himself would be safe here. Claire and Rebecca rented a Duplex. Across the street Barry lived in an apartment called "Franco Hills''. This was also the town's name. Jill and Chris are married so they had a house 2 miles away. They have normal lives for awhile before the enemy tries to assainate one of them. Jill was shot on the arm a month ago but she's alright.Claire felt light-headed due to last night when Chris, Jill, Rebecca, and herself went to a bar. Barry spent family time in Canada. When Claire woke up she slipped on a robe with her "Let Me Live'' logo on the back and saw Jill and Chris at the breakfast nook. Rebecca was setting the table fully dressed and Jill was making coffee. When she saw Chris with an RPD shirt Claire Redfield remembered Raccoon City 6 years ago

March 5th 1998

Claire got in Raccoon City. The stewardess was nice but the plane ride was crappy.She didn't have her motorcycle so she took a plane. She was on her way from Boston University. She headed to Chris's house where she met Jill, and Wesker.Jill was nice but Wesker was surprised and was weird, when she got there. She was happy because she was with her brother not knowing she wouldn't see him for along time. She asked Chris if he liked being on S.T.A.R.S.and he said it was fine and nothing could go wrong…

"Are you O.K?'' Chris asked. "I'm fine" she answered with a deserted like voice. After Jill and Chris left, Rebecca's work called so she left. Claire tried to kill time but it was boring. Jill called and offered Claire to the movies with her and Chris but Claire didn't want be third wheel so she said no thanks. Claire put on some jeans, a black thin sweater around her waist and a tank top that said FREE. Her hair like always in a ponytail. Claire walked around the duplex. She looked at photos of her and her family. Her parents died 3 months ago. The police said it was a burglar. Claire almost cried. She saw her knife from the incident in Raccoon City. It healed the memories of the incident.

October 1st 1998

Before Claire headed to Raccoon City to look for Chris she put on her Made in Heaven vest and tied a knife to her shoulder strap. She looked at a picture of Chris for awhile then left her dorm room without hesitation. She needed to see him. When she arrived she remembered the lonely diner, running into a zombie chef and her first words to Leon S.Kennedy,"Wait!"Don't Shoot!"There were tons of zombies. She still remembers Leon, Sherry, Annete, Irorns and Birkin.However she always wondered who Ada was…

The phone rang. It was Rebecca letting Claire know she was going to the store before coming home. Claire agreed. After she hung up Claire felt a presence. She thought it would be Chris since he has a house key but it wasn't. Then out of nowhere a red target beam popped up. She followed a red target from her foot all the way to her head then before the gunman fired she ducked an ran to her room to get her handgun.

She heard a crash knowing he was in. She tried to call Rebecca but no answer. She crept around the Duplex's corners then she fell down after getting punched by the assassin. They fought .He was in a black commando jump suit with black boots, gloves, a medium build ,and a black government ski mask, it was similar to the one Chris received in the air force. They fought with knives. She was wining but only by a scratch, then he got her off guard and cut her. Claire fell to the floor. She wasn't in pain, she was acting. Has he stood over her about to finish her she tripped him, and then pulled off his mask. She was in shock. All she thought was "it can't be". She finally said quietly, Leon!

Please leave review. More chapters soon!


	2. Chapter 3: Questions

Made In Heaven

This is my first story. I hope you like it and leave a review!

NOTE: I don't own Resident Evil COPYRIGHT CAPCOM Events and characters from Capcom's Resident Evil 0, 1, 2, 3, Code veronica, 4 are mentioned. COPYRIGHT CAPCOM

Flashback notices will end in 3 dots

Chapter 3

October 2nd 1998

Claire needed to hurry. She had to start the train. Before getting to the platform the Tyrant appeared. He looked more dangerous then before. Claire got her grenade launcher out and blasted. After 20 flame rounds and seven acid rounds he was walking slower. Someone called her and threw a Rocket Launcher telling her to use it. As she fired the the Tyrant blew to pieces She made it just in time.

The train was leaving and Claire was screaming "Leon! Hurry up Leon!" She almost hit her head on the tunnel. Leon jumped onto the train. After knowing Sherry was safe she talked to Leon. After that Birkin was on the train. She checked and saw him. He looked like a blob. They needed to leave. Claire got the handgun and fired. It had no effect. She had to think clearly. She got on the train roof and made her way to the control room and told Sherry what to do. The 3 all got out before Birkin and the train exploded. Leon said it was over. Claire added she needed to find her brother. All of a sudden Leon yelled to Claire "Leave us alone!" Claire couldn't believe him. "You're looking for your brother so just go! Claire looked sad, surprised, confused. "I'll be back I promise" and then Claire went off into the wilderness alone…

I thought you were a government agent Claire told Leon in an upset voice. I was but THEY sent me to assassinate you .You were going to kill me! Claire was mad and confused. She felt like sucker punching Leon in the face. You're putting The Organization in danger Claire; Leon said. Claire watched Leon closely for sudden movements. Claire knew that he wasn't playing games.Kill me then. I'm your job right? Claire knew he wouldn't. Instead he punched Claire down. She gasped when she saw his red eyes. He put his mask on and was about to leave when Rebecca came in. She let out a gasp then Leon shot her. Rebecca was hit in the arm and chest. Claire ran to Rebecca and called for help. Leon had told Claire that they would rule.Whos they Claire asked? Leon was about to kill Claire but Claire was smart and shot him in the arm. Leon ran like a coward.

Claire hated hospitals. She remembered when she broke her arm at the age of 13. Chris and Jill came.Becca's doing fine Chris said. She lost some blood but she's okay. I still can't believe it was Leon, Claire said softly. He helped me in Raccoon City… why? If I see him that son of a bitch is gonna be dead man walking Chris said angrily. Jill told him to take a walk and she'll do the hospital forms. Claire asked Jill if she needed to stay but she wanted Claire and Chris to wait at her house.

Why did Leon try to kill me? Claire asked Chris. I don't know but if you see him don't hesitate; put him down like a zombie. Chris didn't like people messing with Claire, and she knew it too.

When the arrived at the house Chris went to look at his message machine. He got a call from Barry letting him know that more assassins knew where they were. This caused Chris to go to his weapon supply room. He gave Claire another handgun, 5 grenades and her grenade launcher. He also gave her a weapon belt and some ammo. Claire put the 2 handguns on the sides and her grenade launcher on her back. She put the ammo and grenades into her pocket sides. Chris was about to give her a knife but she was already wearing one on her sholder.Chris grabbed his usual shotgun, magnum grenades, handguns an knife from his days from the airforce.Chris was telling Claire something about his downstairs weapon supply but he fell down all of a sudden. She saw a dart in his neck. It wasn't poison, it was chloroform. She looked at the shot and it had 3 initials on it, HCF then she saw the woman in red…

Please leave review. More chapters soon!


	3. Chapter 4:Surprise

This is kind of a short Chapter it is mostly flashbacks. I would like to thank S.D Perry for giving me an idea of her ideas from a code veronica book. Also Skye S. Kennedy for reviewing it.  
Flashback notices will end in 3 dots

Chapter 4

December 21st to 23rd 1998

Claire was caught. All she wanted was to find her brother. They asked her questions about Umbrella. She acted dumb. She told them she didn't know anything but she knew that they were responsible for Raccoon City. She told them her dreams to go to Japan, her favorite bands and movies. The soldier frisked her and got her lighter. He was about to take it away when she told him she was a smoker. He gave it back. After awhile she heard guard say "Take her to Rockfort Island"

Claire couldn't believe the monsters and people; Steve, Alfred Alexia, Rodrigo…She remembered she teamed up with Steve after Alfred sent that monster. She missed him…

Claire put her hand by her gun and yelled "who are you!" Ada Wong, the woman reviled herself has. Claire fired her guns at the time but Ada was fast. Claire took cover when Ada fired back. Claire was good but Ada was better. She seemed to have better weapons. Quit now! Ada yelled to Claire, but Claire just reloaded her grenade launcher forgetting that she was destroying Jill and Chris's house.Ada quit using her Automatic sniper and got out her TMP machine gun. Claire pulled Chris to safety and got the magnum from his pocket. Are you with Leon! Claire yelled.Ada replied, of course. Now you die! Claire tried to run but Ada caught up.Ada told Claire "All for Umbrella "Claire looked surprised.Ada was about to shoot when a car burst through the house. The car ran over Ada and she flew onto the couch. She looked pissed.Jill came out and told Claire to hurry but more troops were sent in. She needed to hurry so Claire got all the weapons and cash she could find then got Chris and left. Jill told Claire and Chris its happening again. The town is sealed off and is roaming with zombies. The assassins released the T-virus a day ago. Rebecca and Barry are safe but we need to get out Jill explained. After Chris awakened Claire filled him in with information.

Jill was dodging as many zombies has she could. She checked for survivors but had no luck, just zombies. All of a sudden Chris yelled move! Claire saw Ada and Leon with a blonde man in black. He held a rocket launcher and fired. All three got out of the car before it exploded. Claire got a better look. It was Wesker…

December 23rd 1998

Claire was surprised she made it for a long time on that island. She needed to find Steve so she could get off the island. She kept wondering when Alfred Ashford would send another monster after her. She had her handgun ready. Instead it was a blonde man in black. She recognized his voice and look. When Claire answered to Wesker he told her on how he attacked the island. He said that she was good bait for Chris to come. Then he beat her down almost killing her. Then let her live and left. Then she went on her way…

Please leave review. More chapters soon!


	4. Chapter 5:As you were

Chapter 5 is up! Kool! This chapter isn't as short as 4.Some ideas are taken from Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil Apocalypse. In this chapter an old deadly creature comes back.

Flashback notices will end in 3 dots

Chapter 5

Chris and Jill were knocked unconscious. Claire was to fight alone but she was ready. Wesker took off his glasses and she saw the red eyes. Claire was scared. Don't worry me and you aren't fighting Wesker said as he threw the empty Rocket launcher. You and he are… Claire was in shock, it was a Tyrant. All she could think about was Mr.X .Ada and Leon just watched. Claire took her guns and fired. He was still walking towards Claire. He looked like the one she fought on the cargo plane when she tried to get off the island 6 years ago. Jill and Chris just got taken by Weskers men. Claire knew this was useless so she ran. She went to the Duplex for supplies.

After getting guns, she waited knowing the Tyrant followed her. The Tyrant busted in like a tornado hit. She hid and fired the machine guns. Then got out her handguns and fired. He was getting weaker. Claire didn't see his claw coming. He scratched and pushed her across the room. All of a sudden she remembered the frozen pipes. She shot and ran. The Tyrant was after her. She stood behind the pipes, taunting him. He was about to swing his claw then she moved. A bunch of freezing steam hit him. Then Claire got the grenade launcher and fired freeze rounds. It was doing hardly anything. She then saw by one of Weskers dead soldiers was a B.O.W. launcher. She fired has a cold substance came ot and on to Tyrant. He was frozen. Claire was about to leave but he was moving a little bit. Claire got Chris's magnum from her pocket and fired. The Tyrant burst to pieces.

Claire was about to find Chris and Jill when she had a gun pointed to her head. It was Leon. She was handcuffed and taken away by Weskers men. She was taken in to a helicopter. Wesker was cruel. He wanted her to get out of the city alone.Wesker, Ada, and Leon got in the chopper and threw Claire car keys. The towns self-destruct system was activated, in 1 hour the little town of Franco Hills would be destroyed. Claire filled every belt pocket full of ammo and health supplies. She reloaded the two handguns, magnum, and grenade launcher.

Claire searched for survivors around the town. She set her alarm watch 15 minutes before the town blew up. She saw a young woman running. By the time she got there she was zombie food. She wished she caught up in time. Claire was about to leave when she heard gun fire in a local diner. She got her gun and searched. Then found a 19 year old woman named Julie. She was wounded by zombies and just finished shooting the mob. Claire told her that they needed to leave. Julie told Claire she didn't want to die. Claire told her she wouldn't. Claire told her to wait while she checked for survivors in the kitchen. When she got there she froze. There were zombie dogs. Claire was about to shoot when the other zombie dog barked. They all attacked. Claire shot her handgun. She only shot 2 of the 5 dogs before it clicked. She was out of ammo. One dog was coming so she took a pan and hit the dog. She ran near an oven and hid. She then saw the oven was a gas oven. She turned all the ovens on. She got the dogs attention and ran for the door. She had a match. She lit it and through it. Right when she took cover it went out. Claire was in trouble. She was about to run when she saw Julie. She raised her gun and shot the kitchen. Claire ran as fast as she could before it blew up. The dogs died but Claire flew into a table. She was alive but had a bruise where she hit the table. She then heard noises where Julie was at.

December 24th 1998

Claire and Steve made it off the island. After fighting the Tyrant she thought it was over.Unfortnunitly they crashed to the Antarctic base.They looked for away out. When they did Alfred came. Steve stopped him by shooting him. After leaving, out of nowhere a tentacle came and separated them…

Claire went back to check on Julie. She wasn't there. Claire looked over the counter to see Julie. Claire gasped. Julie was a zombie. Claire stepped back. Julie was not fast. So Claire ran not wanting to shoot a 19 year old even though she was a zombie. Just before she got to the door it opened. A man with a gun. He had boots, dirty yet cool jeans, a white shirt, leather jacket and a hat. Wait don't shoot! Claire yelled. He told her to get down and as she did he shot the zombie. Claire reloaded her gun. What's your name she asked? He said his name was Ryan Marshall. Claire gave him the shotgun. Mine is Claire Redfield. Claire's watch beeped. We have to leave in 15 minutes. This town is gonna blow!

The 2 went into the car Wesker left for her at the evacuation site. Ryan drove out of town has fast has he could. They made it out the town. All they could hear were explosions and moans of the zombies. The explosion was coming. Ryan drove at 100 miles per hour it seemed. The car was fast but the explosion was faster. The impact flipped the car. They must have flipped 5 times before flipping back in the right position. They finally got away. They were in the middle of nowhere. Ryan asked Claire if she was okay. She told him "Still in one piece." Claire took control of the car and the two went two a safe house of Claire's in the next state. They knew it was going to be a long ride.

Please leave review. More chapters soon!


	5. Chapter 6:Alias Reaveled

This is Chapter 6! Kool! Kinda short! In this Chapter we find out about Ryan. Is it a mystery…?

Flashback notices will end in 3 dots

Chapter 6

Claire thought she drove for hours. The color of Ryan's duffle bag tempted her to look inside. They finally got to the safehouse.Claire told him to wait inside. She looked for any clues. In the car she found a note saying how they have Chris and Jill. Also there was an address. It was in the Arklay Mountains, Outskirts of former Raccoon City. Claire felt frustrated. She also couldn't help but think how meeting Ryan was so alike has meeting Leon 6 years ago. She decided to take Ryan's bag to the house. As she opened the door something fell out. It was a dog tag necklace. A man's name was on it. Billy Cohen was the name.

Claire searched the house with her handgun ready. She checked in her bedroom and saw Ryan's coat and wallet. She bent down to get it and had felt Ryan's gun behind her head. Are you with Umbrella? How do you know Rebecca Chambers? He asked she then saw the picture of Claire and Rebecca at the mall. She's my friend. You're Billy Cohen she said. Rebecca told me about you. Billy, how do you know Rebecca she asked? I helped her when she was in that mansion in Raccoon City he said in a low voice. The Raccoon Forest incident.Yeah that mansion he said. You have to trust me Billy Claire said. Billy lowered his gun. Can I talk to her? Sure Claire replied.Shes in Canada with another S.T.A.R.S. member. Claire went for the phone. She called the hospital in Canada where Rebecca was transferred. The nurse told Claire she was signed out by a man named Albert Wesker.Claire hung up. She filled Billy in about Rebecca. She asked him to come with her to the Arklay Mountains. He said yes without hesitation.

December 24th 1998

Claire woke up. She saw who she was looking for. She hugged Chris. He told her that they needed to leave.

She told them that they needed to find Steve. They saw Alexia telling them the Redfield's would be next to die. They ran to find Steve. Claire and Chris were separated by a huge tentacle. Chris told Claire to find Steve. Claire took out her handgun and searched the hall. She went through a door and found a card key. As soon as she slid the key the door locked. Claire went through this long eerie hallway. She could smell blood. She found Steve. He was tied to a chair but somehow she couldn't untie him. Then he was in pain. Claire asked what was wrong. Steve just cried in pain. Claire saw he was turning into a monster. Green skin, long nails, and a big axe. Claire ran as Steve was coming for her. She made but the tentacle came back and gripped Claire. Saving her for Steve. He raised his axe and was about to swing. Somehow he must have remembered Claire.Insted he killed the tentacle but before it died it hurt him. Steve was mortally wounded. Claire told him to hang in there but he told her that he was sorry for not keeping his promise. Steve confessed his love for Claire then he died. Claire didn't want to believe it. She then cried…

Please leave review. More chapters soon!


	6. Chapter 7:Deep Impact

Chapter 7

This is Chapter7! Kool!Some old character comes back Can you guess? Flashback notices will end in 3 dots

Claire told Billy they were to leave the next day. Claire was nervous. She wanted all this pain to stop. Claire checked what weapons she would bring. She didn't want to pick so she was going to take the ones she got out of Franco Hills. Claire needed something to wear. She looked. At the end of the closet she saw what she wore to Raccoon City. Brown knee-high boots, black under shorts and red shorts. A black tight shirt. A vest that said Made In Heaven. Claire remembered she gave it to Sherry but it looks like she had an extra one. Claire tied her knife on her shoulder and put her hair in a ponytale.Claire got her weapons and got the keys to the car. Billy was waiting in the car. Claire got in contact with Wesker while Billy drove. He said that Chris Jill and Rebecca were fine. He told her to come because he has the ultimate present for her. Claire told him she would be there then hung up.

Wesker hung up with Claire. He was pleased. Chris and Jill were locked in a cell. Ada had a gun in her hand. She didn't like Jill.Ada waited till Wesker was gone. She then told Jill that they would all die. Jill just flipped her off.Ada was mad. She took the letter opener and threw it at Jill. It missed. Jill got it and threw it back. It surprisingly hit Ada. Ada's hand was impaled to the wall. Leon came in and got Ada out. In pain, Ada told them that she was going to enjoy Wesker killing Claire in front of them and then left with Leon.

Claire thought it sucked that even though they were going to fight evil and they might die, Billy never said a word. Claire was asking Billy about what happened with him and Rebecca. She told him about Raccoon City and The Ashford/Missing Chris story. Claire had asked why Billy was sent for execution. He told her and she felt weird He just stared out the window. Claire turned the car so fast it almost flipped. She then told Billy "I need to know. Did you really kill those people? I'm not going to judge you if you did." He then let out a no. Claire started the car and started to drive.Thats all I wanted to know she said as she drove west.

Claire and Billy arrived near the city that once used to be Raccoon City. They went threw the Arklay Mountains till they found the address. It was a huge mansion. The sign said "Welcome to Spencer Mansion." Claire and Billy snuck in. Billy got out a gun and Claire got out her 2 handguns. The mansion foyer was huge. She told Billy that they were splitting up. Claire was to go in the top hallway and Billy was to go in the art room. Claire gave him a radio and wished him good luck. Claire was all alone. It reminded her of the Antarctic Base.

Claire heard a crash. She heard footsteps. Then she found a girl running screaming for help. Claire ran after and found her. She was about to be killed. Claire ran up from behind and shot the zombie in the head. She was about 17 years old. The girl looked scared. The girl had stopped crying and said Claire's name.

Claire was surprised at first and then was shocked. It was Sherry. She ran to hug Claire. Claire was excited to see her. Where were you Claire! Sherry cried. Claire was confused. Leon told me that you were with your aunt in Arizona. Sherry told her the truth on how she was kidnapped by Wesker. Claire and Sherry walked in a hallway until they saw Leon. They hid. Leon walked by as Claire and Sherry followed.

Claire got a call from Billy saying how he found Rebecca and told her to meet in the dining room. Claire told Sherry to come with her. They went in a room that was huge. Claire called to see who was there. Leon popped out and hit Claire. Claire kicked him back and told Sherry to run. Sherry ran as fast as she could. Leon and Claire fought. Trading blows at a time Claire asked Leon why he would work for Wesker.He didn't answer. Claire thought Leon would kill her. He caught her off guard and cut her. As Claire fell she saw this bug like creature on his back. She tried hitting him in the face but it didn't work. Claire knew that she might have to kill Leon. She then took her knife and stabbed the bug in the head. Leon screamed. He collapsed and was shaking in pain. Blood came from his mouth and ears. He then came to his senses and he looked at Claire. He said her name and she knew it was really him…

Please leave review. More chapters soon!


	7. Chapter 8:You dont have a future

Chapter 7

This one is my favorite This is the second to last one.

Helped Leon up with cation.She would be ready if he attacked but he didn't.Leon started to fill Claire on info. He was injected with a parasite after he refused to work with Wesker.Claire asked if Ada had a parasite. Leon told her"Unfortanitly no." Claire met up with Billy and Rebecca. Rebecca was scared to see Leon but Claire explained everything. Claire asked Leon if he could get Jill and Chris out. He said he would. Rebecca said that there's a train and her and Billy would start it. Claire assigned positions while she went for Sherry.

Claire was walking when she felt a presence. She heard Ada's voice. She turned around.Ada told her that she doesn't deal with competiton.Then she took a swing at Claire with her sword. Claire dodged it by doing a back-flip and then grabbed a sword on the wall.Ada was coming at Claire. Claire put up her sword and they began to fight, at first it was dirty then it got deadlier. Claire ran on one side of the hall and Ada ran to the other. This was it. Claire told Ada it didn't have to be like this.Ada just laughed.Ada then told Claire, "Claire did you ever wondered who killed your parents Ada said? Claire froze. Remember 2 months ago the police said it was a burglar. It wasn't a burglar. It was me. I took 2 Redfield's out and in the future I will kill the Redfield's! Ending this for the new Umbrella. Claire was mad she wanted revenge. She lifted up her sword and told her"Bitch, you don't have a future." They both ran at each other. The swords were keeping them apart an Ada was going to kill Claire. She then punched Ada with her elbow and swung the sword.Ada screamed. Claire cut off her hand. There was blood everywhere.Ada kneeled down in pain and Claire just walked over her and closed the door. She then got Ada's hand and gave to a zombie outside the window. She did not kill Ada because she was not like her. Claire wasn't evil She was pleased.

Claire went look for Sherry .She passed by the mansions foyer and saw Jill screaming "don't do it!" She also found Chris about to kill Leon. She ran and told him not to do it. Chris told Claire to leave while he finished this. Leon stayed quiet. Chris was about to pull the trigger. Claire tried to stop him but he just pushed her. Claire hit him on is back and shouted "him to let him go!" all of a sudden Chris hit Claire in the face but not hard but still knocking her down. Everyone gasped. Claire just looked at him with her hand at her cheek. She knew he had a bad temper but he hit her. Chris started to come near Claire to tell her that he was sorry. She backed away. Chris suddenly stopped has he felt Jill's gun. Jill told him "Your my husband and I love you but put the gun down" Jill said strongly. He put the gun down from Leon. He told Jill that if Leon tries any funny business he will kill him. Jill ordered Chris to go to the train. Claire helped Leon up. Claire thanked Jill and told them to wait for her at the train. Chris told Claire that he was sorry. She just said okay and left. Jill told Chris "I bet you feel like an asshole now" as she walked away in anger. Claire was going to look for Sherry.

Please leave review. More chapters soon!


	8. Final Chapter:This is it

This is it! The final chapter yay!

Final Chapter

Claire knew that she had to get Sherry. She would not leave her alone again. She got a call from Wesker and told her to meet them in the labs. He had Sherry. Claire ran to the to the labs as fast as she could. She found Sherry at gunpoint.Wesker had her. Behind him were Ada and the present he saved for Claire. It looked awful and large and had human& mixed creature features. He told her that it was called The Nemesis 2.4 Ada told her that he made it without Umbrella.That they would be more than Umbrella could ever be. Wesker then pushed Sherry and shot Ada.She fell. Claire gasped. Wesker just laughed. Wesker then told Claire that you can't have many alliances when facing evil. Wesker then told Claire that you can't have many alliances when committing evil. Claire yelled "you son of a bitch! All this for your plans that went wrong over 6 years ago?" This had nothing to do with revenge.I need all survivors' dead. I will make the Ultimate Umbrella. How can I with you and all those other pests knowing the truth. Somehow I have a feeling you'll make this. I'll see you soon. Claire told Sherry to stay back and go to the train and wait with the others. He then released the Nemesis and ran. Claire pulled her gun but it was no use since he was strong. He almost bashed Claire's head. Claire was in trouble when his gun came out. She got the magnum and fired. This was it.

Claire had to fight with all the weapons she had. The monster dropped his gun and got ready. They fought. Claire did not quit because she knew she would make it. She was doing good but the Nemesis was stronger and more tuff. In just 5 minutes she was already bruised. Claire then found a Rocket launcher. She ran without getting hit. Got it and fired. The Nemesis kneeled down in pain. There were metal poles hanging by a chain. They must have weighed a ton. She shot the chain and it fell on him. She was about to kill it when it pushed her back. She flew against a desk with files about the creature. It had large amounts of T-Veronica virus. The blood type was A. The project was started in December. The donor was found at An Umbrella Antarctic Base.A former prisoner of Umbrellas prison facility Rockfort Island. Age was 17.Name was Steve Burnside. The monster was Steve. He was in pain. She saw him change. He looked like he did six years ago. She said his name. He remembered her. She told him that she missed him so much. She told him she loved him. He was able to speak. He said he loved her and wished things would be better. Claire told him that they needed to leave. Claire tried to help Steve up but the huge pieces of metal fell and she couldn't get him out. The self-destruction device was activated. In 5 minutes this would blow. She wanted to stay but he told her to leave. I can't Claire said. You're going to make it! Claire was trying her hardest to get the metal scrap off him.2 minutes had already passed. He told her that he would always live in her heart. He then pushed her through the door. She flew across the room and fell out of the room. Steve locked it when she was out. She could see Steve through the window. Everything started to shake and flames started in the room. She told him that she would always love him as the flames grew higher where Steve was. She lost Steve again. She then broke down in tears.

She cried but needed to leave. Steve would have wanted her to. She ran to the train. she must of used up her magnum fighting the zombies only laving one clip left. As soon has she got there she saw Ada.She looked like crap.She was limping from the bullet wound.Ada didn't want Claire to leave for what she did. Out of Ada's pocket came an empty test tube that said G/T virus. She bent down in pain. Claire stepped back. Claire didn't want to fight Ada.She was probably going to be like like Steve's mutation .Claire ran. She then saw Jill screaming that the train was leaving. Claire caught on the train. She was glad it was over. She saw Chris and was about to hug him. They heard a noise and checked on it. Chris was going to go but Claire insisted that she went. Claire went and saw tentacles. It was a big 300 eyed, slimy blob monster with sharp teeth and a huge lance like tongue. Claire wanted to finish this. It was Ada.Claire thought that she died in the explosion.Ada did not die and she just was as powerful as ever.

She got the grenade launcher and fired. It was doing not much. Her long tongue swooped up and tried to kill her but it missed. Out of nowhere a man popped up. He threw Claire a B.O.W. launcher. Claire tried to see who it was. It looked like Steve. Claire wanted to see him but Ada was coming. Claire aimed and yelled Hey eat this! The launcher completely destroyed Ada.

Claire ran to her friend's. They were safe. Claire saved them. Her brother gave her a hug and told her it was over. She knew it wasn't but it felt good to say that. Sherry came and gave her a hug. She told Claire not leave her again. Claire said she was right. She told Sherry that they wouldn't leave each other.Billy told her that he under estimated her. She laughed. Claire went up to Leon and asked him if he was going back to the government. He nodded. Claire gave him a hug. She told him that she was glad to have him back. Claire went to the control room of the train after making sure every thing was okay.She thought after fighting the sun light from the windows felt good. She knew Steve was alive. She just knew it. When the time was right they would be together and stop Wesker.She felt proud has she stared off in the sunrise.

The End

If reviews are good I might do a part 2 or follow up!Hope you enjoyed it!

Please leave review. More chapters soon!


End file.
